


For your Grandma, Right?

by aceskywalker



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas Sweaters, M/M, this is so so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceskywalker/pseuds/aceskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s really into the whole Christmas vibe.” Still, Alex said nothing and continued to ring up John’s handful of truly horrendous Christmas sweaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For your Grandma, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a Secret Santa GroupChat with a few of my friends, this specifically is Grace's gift. Happy Christmas, darling, I hope this meets your expectations!! xx

“They’re for my grandma.” 

The cashier-the name tag read Alex- raised a brow but didn’t say a word. “She’s really into the whole Christmas vibe.” Still, Alex said nothing and continued to ring up John’s handful of truly horrendous Christmas sweaters. 

It was his fashion during the holiday season, but for some reason, when John saw hot cashier Alex, he felt he needed to lie so he wouldn’t look like a complete doofus. 

John chewed at his lip until after he had walked away, letting out a sign of relief. He vowed to never again speak to a hot person. 

*** 

It was Christmas Eve, and John was on his way to a Christmas party. Knowing Lafayette, there was going to be loads of alcohol which one John Laurens was a huge fan of. 

Finding the door unlocked, John was thrust into a party already in full swing. Upon seeing the large amount of guests, John made a beeline for the kitchen in search of something to soothe the burn of his painful awkwardness. 

With the sickly smooth feel of whiskey in his belly, John felt a bit more at ease and ready to socialize. Good thing, because as soon as his eyes opened and his glass was lowered, Alex was in front of him with a smirk on their face. 

“Pleasure to see you again. Alex, he/him.” 

John shook his hand; Alex had quite a firm handshake. “John, also he/him. What are you doing here?” 

Alex laughed, “I can never miss Laf’s parties, he’d skin me alive!” 

“Wait, are you drop dead gorgeous, unable to shut up Alex that Laf has been trying to set me up with?” 

“Are you the freckled angel John he’s been trying to get me to meet?” 

John blushed, “I’m no angel.” 

“I’d like to politely disagree.” John had to admit, Alex was smooth. “But you also told me those were for your Grandmother,” He glanced pointedly at John’s sweater, “So I suppose you aren’t too much of one.” 

John rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry about that. You were intimidatingly flawless. I knew my fashion wouldn’t impress you.” 

“I happen to think they make you look charming. A little hipster and twenty years older, but charming.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I would love to borrow one.” Alex’s smirk widened. 

“Maybe if you come to my place later, you’ll get to.”  
“I plan on it, my Dear John.”


End file.
